Love Struckk 2: Finding You
by suchawolfgirl
Summary: This is the sequel to Love Struckk. After three years apart, the bond Q and R share has been tainted. Pasts catches up with people, while others are on the race to finding themselves as well as their soul mate. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

**Love Struckk 2: The Reunion**

**This is the sequel to Love Struckk. Being in another country has scarred the bond Quinn and Rashel share. Has Hunter successfully broken up Quinn and Rashel? **

**Prologue**

She sits and looks out of her window dreamily.

She should be studying, but she can't. Her mind wanders as the tears fall. The sound of the rain eases her into a state of calm, all she can do it reflect on the past and the present. What she had before and what she hasn't got now.

She knows the language, the people and the places but there is something missing. She's in a place where she fits in, no Megan or Hayden types, a place she feels at home. But he's not there. The one person she feels alive and at home with is miles away. There is no way of touching him, holding him or kissing him.

She's been lucky that she's met supportive friends; Jacqueline the outgoing one and Aurora the sensitive one, Claude the quirky one and Francis the positive one. But there will always be the void; a big hole expanding every second into her heart, torturing her soul. Her soul mate isn't here. They make her laugh when she is with them but when she is alone the silent crying begins.

Three years on, she's still heartbroken.

Every day is a constant battle. She keeps herself busy job after job to help with the student loans...or to keep her mind of him. A Cafe, a library or a clothes shop – she's done it all but nothing stuck.

She wakes up earlier than everyone else to speak to him. When they do speak her heart flutters and she's excited. But it's not the same when she puts the phone down.

It wouldn't be so bad if she was able to go and see him, she should have the money to travel, but Hunter lied. He didn't give Ewan a big pay rise. He's earning less. Everyone has to pitch in. Hunter threw the Matthews family into the river and expected them to drown. They just about cope with the rent every month, Ewan works life a slave gets no reward. Why is it her that Hunter hates so much? Three years on, she still hasn't seen Quinn.

What is worse is that she hasn't spoken to him in a year.

So when she reflects looking at the passing cars, the flashing lights in the dark, she thinks she could be anywhere. Being anywhere and everywhere with him is all she needs in life. She'd rather think of the positives, when she was certain that he loved her and she loved him. But this year changed. They changed. They grew up and adapted to the change, slowly, but it they were evolving to the idea of being apart no matter how painful.

She couldn't think of what went wrong. The phone calls stopped. And if she did call his house the person on the end of the phone would tell her than he was out. Out and about for a year?

The letters, instant messaging or emails ended. She couldn't think why. Was it something that she'd done?

--

He likes to read them over and over and over again. Her letters, written or typed by her hand. He sniffs them to get her scent and to pretend that she's there with him.

When he reads he starts from the first ones to the most recent ones. The closer to the final letters he gets, he holds his heads in shame and fights the anger and tears. He knows why he can't contact her, but she doesn't.

But that time will end.

He loves to know what she is up to, how she is coping; it makes him happy that she is not considering suicide...

_Quinn, _

_I've got another new job...it's in a cafe. The last job didn't work out because...well my temper got the better of me. I'm the waitress now- I hated it at first, but you get used to it. The guy I work for- Louis- speaks no English, so I'm like a god send. I can help and support the tourists to learn the language as well as showing them the area. Louis also takes care me, he's the one that holds me back before I snap at a rude customer. _

_University is good as usual, apart from the jerks who still ask me out. It's nice to know 'I've still got it.' But I always tell them that I'm unavailable. Vanessa and Aurora say hello – I know you don't know them, but I think that they know a bit too much about you. _

_What's going on with you? _

_I love you..._

Then he would get more anxious letters that left him shaky. He could hear the pain in her voice and it pained him too...

_Quinn,_

_I wish you could come down to see me, and I wish I could come and see you, but the circumstances changed, and things aren't making much sense. You've stopped calling me, emailing me, or writing letters to me, and it makes me think that you've forgotten me...But it's okay, because I will always love you...I know that after our last discussion I was mad at you, but I didn't expect this? It's been a year john. I've sent you 3 emails and two letters every other month just to let you know I'm still very much in love with you. I'm not angry and more...._

_Remember that I love you..._

And then there was this letter that he just couldn't out down...

_Quinn,_

_Pick up your phone so I can talk to you. Please. 12 months John, and nothing. Nothing! Do I really mean that little to you? I don't care about what happened with you and Megan anymore. Do you not love me anymore is this why you have been avoiding me? Do you really not care about me and what we have together – or what we 'had' together? _

_I tell you all these things about how I am moving on and trying to adapt. I promise you Quinn, I'm not finding it easy. I may be able to speak the language fluently now, but that does not mean I'm happy. I may have made new friends, but that does not mean I've stopped loving you at all. I have not forgotten you and I never will for the rest of my life..._

_I am pissed at you, but even still, I can't wait to see you so I can see you and be with I want us to be together again. _

_Why are you making that so hard?_

_Please, just call me..._

He'd read that letter so many times he could recite them word for word by memory. But he knew there was no way of contacting her, not from where he was. Not if your father was his father. No privileges. You are one in a hundred who are treated like scum.

He looks out of the window at the rain and counts the days, the hours, minutes and seconds till he leaves and could finally be with her. He's only there because of Megan, and for that karma will get her back.

His room is cell full of people he doesn't like. Daily drills and workout to improve him as a person. He's not where he was with her.

He's in Egypt; it makes him even more determined to be with her. Good behaviour and he gets out of this hell early.

No one will stop him from seeing her, well, apart from his cell walls.

**Prologue done! Yay!**

**Sorry for not posting at 7. My mum took away my computer... :( **

**What did you guys think? It's okay be honest – I can take it like a woman!**

**Please review...PLEASE!**


	2. Rashel

_**Hi. **_

_**Thanks for the great reviews as usual – you awesome people. **_

_**Disclaimer: …I do not own… a lot of things. Mostly this house…and the night world series.**_

_**Here's chapter 1.**_-

Paris feels like home now. At first I wasn't sure, but then, I guess I changed and Paris changed with me. The faces are familiar, the language is more fluent and my personality has changed. I've finally grown up.

I'm a second year student at university, studying criminology; I thought that seeing as though I have had a brush with the legal system all my life, I might as well learn about it.

It has been hard moving on, though friends do soften the blow. Nothing has hurt more than not speaking to Quinn. It's like a void that is getting larger, bruising me deeper. I hate that he hasn't responded to my phone calls, emails or letters in a whole year. But I know there must be a reason. My friends, they think that I'm a mad for contacting him in the early mornings knowing that it will only go straight to voice mail.

Jacqueline in particular, she shakes her head and looks at me like 'he's not worth it'. But he is. I know that there is a reason why he hasn't spoken to me. I know he loves me. It must be his dad- or Megan. God only knows what kind of trash she is; once a bitch always a bitch. My other friends bombard me with outings to go skiing or to go to the movies, the library, the parties, the concerts, the restaurants…but I feel as if they are wasting their money trying to make me feel better. The only thing that will make he feel better is seeing Quinn. Maybe I delude myself into thinking that he will come and see me. I sure as hell can't go and see him – his father made that perfectly clear.

I tend to talk to about him to most to Aurora. She's the only one who wants to listen. And I think she really cares. Whenever I break down and cry, she is there, and she gets me through it.

Every day is the same. And they tend to merge into one. I walked to work as usual; the long journey wasn't so bad today. The weather has been nicer than it was. Not to hot, not to cold. _Just right._ I took the opportunity to ring Quinn's phone, only to here he's voice mail.

_"Hey, sorry you've missed me, but if you leave a message I'll call you back."_ His voice said. Liar - thought. You won't call me back.

I loved to here his voice; so soft and velvety. But its just a voice after all.

"Quinn. Its me. _Again_. Just wanting to say hi… Miss you…" I said, then I snapped the phone shut. I have given up saying _'call me back'_ because he won't.

I could see the café in the distance and I sped up to get to the doors. I turned the handle – expecting it to open, but it wouldn't. I looked at the window, to see the closed sign. _He is not awake?_ Jean Louis, my boss, was known for being a heavy sleeper, that and his type 2 diabetes.

I got out my phone and dialed his house while I banged noisily on the shop window. After ten rings he picked up.

"Hello…" He said groggily.

"Jean. Wake _up_. Its 5 am we need to set up!" I snapped down the phone.

"Alright fine Sweetie…" I heard a yawn. "Just give me 10 more minutes."

"Hey! Do not go back to sleep!" I yelled. There was no response. Damn him. "JEAN- LOUIS." I screamed down the phone. I could see and Aurora and her older brother Paul walking arm in arm. Jacqueline and I call them _'The Blondie's'_ because there hair was so wild and yellow, your eyes would be blinded. They gave both gave me the same strange look. I laughed uncomfortably. "Jean- Louis…he's fallen asleep." I said guiltily

Aurora and Paul's face changed into an understanding. "Typical." Paul said shaking his head.

"Give it here."Aurora said pointing at my phone. I handed it to her. She rolled her eyes. "He is flipping snoring!" She said angrily. "WAKE _UP_! DO YOU WANT TO LOSE BUSINESS? CUSTOMERS? WE ARE STUDENTS AND WE NEED MONEY – _YOUR_ MONEY! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP WE WILL _DIE_!" She yelled. "DO YOU WANT BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS? DO YOU WANT TO MURDER 3 TWENTY YEAR OLD STUDENTS?"

"That's a bit much don't you think?" Paul said. Aurora glared at him and continued screaming. People by looked scared as they passed us. Paul and I laughed uncomfortably, as if to say; 'what is she like?'

Annoyed, and feeling pretty cold I started to bang on the window and Paul began to throw stones at Jean's bedroom window, above the shop door, hoping the noise would wake him up. Then Paul threw a stone too hard at the window – smashing the glass.

"Oh shit." Paul said. Aurora slammed down the phone and stared at the damage. My mouth was wide open.

"YOU BLOODY IDIOT! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Aurora said slapping her brother around the face.

I wanted to cry. The whole idea was to wake him up so we could start working, not to wake him up so that he could fire us. Then a shocked face appeared at the crack.

"Morning Jean…" I said a little scared. I didn't really know how scary Jean could be – but he is a big man, so you tend to be on your best behaviour around him.

"He did it." Aurora said, pointing at her brother. He stared back at her in shock. Jean- Louis raised his eyebrows and then stepped back.

"Gee. Thanks Paul. Now we're gonna get fired." I said slapping on the back of his head. He looked sad. I knew the look; 'If I could only turn back time, I would have done that differently.'

Through shop I could see a plump dark figure moving towards the door. I took a deep breath in. As it got closer, I could see him wearing his wife's floral dressing gown. He smiled as he put on his glasses and unlocked the door. _Hallelujah – we still have a job._

"I am so, so, so, so sorry." Paul begged as Jean opened the door.

"It's fine. I hated that window anyway." Jean said patting him on the back. He held out his hands for the rest of us to walk in.

"Please let me by you an alarm clock." I said hanging up my coat and bag.

"Who needs an alarm clock? The sun wakes me up."He said rubbing his bulging stomach. Then it rumbled. "And so does my belly." He chuckled.

I smiled as I flipped the sign from closed to open.

Throughout the day we always see the same people; otherwise known as the 'regulars' Maria the single mother who always has to bring up the fact that she is a single mother, Taylor the totally sexy Latin student who comes in every day just to have Aurora serve him coffee. There are others to, the type of guys and girls who you grow to love.

Paul nudged me to tell me that Maria had walked in. No one else could take her, and seeing as though I'm too nice to say no, I was elected for Maria duty.

"Maria. Hi." I said walking over to her with my pad and paper. I was dreading the endless conversation with her. I'd bet my life that she would tell me that she is a single parent.

"Rashel, how are you?" She said. She'd bought a new buggy and her baby age 3 months was playing with its feet.

"I'm great, how are you and baby Matthew…" I cooed at the baby blowing a bubble with his saliva.

"Oh, you know stressful, seeing as how I'm a single mother now." She said. _Here we go…_ "Do you know how hard it is looking after a little baby when you are on your own? Not easy. You are really lucky that you've had such a great upbringing." I alsmost burtst out laughing. My upbringing has been far from 'great'.

Maria continued. "I only hope that my Matthew will see that I've tried to do my best. But can you really do that being a single parent? Marcus? Oh he doesn't care. Sure I call him all the time, telling him how big his son is getting. Marcus clearly couldn't keep up with my maternal needs…" She kept going and I switched off.

She orders the same thing ever day, a cheese sandwich with salad and a can of cola, so I showed her to her seat and stood therenot listening, for a good 10 minutes. She took a breath between a sentence. I smiled and said, "I think you're a great mother." Then she almost burst out into tears, and I took that as my cue to leave.

I thanked God for sparing my ears. I leant my head on the counter table, where the staff is mainly stationed.

"You have the patience of a saint ma darlin'." Aurora said smiling at me she began to rub my spine.

"Gee, thanks." I said rolling my eyes. "If she tells me she is a single parent one more time…" I took a deep breath in when I exhaled I saw Taylor stroll in like the Spanish Latin God that he was. "Oooh. Lover boys back." I said leaning over Aurora's shoulder.

"Who?" She said. I pointed at the door. "Oh no, not him _again_. This is the fourth time this week and it is only Tuesday!" She huffed irritated.

"He _loves_ you." I said making goo-goo eyes and creating the heart shape with my hands.

"Oh shut up. Maybe he really likes coffee." She shrugged.

"So why did you say 'Oh no' like he doesn't _love_ you."

"Shut up. You and I both know he's going to ask for me." She said rubbing her head. "Why don't you tell him I've got a migraine."

"I'm not lying for you! Just wait on him, be nice."

"I don't wanna." Aurora said making a baby face, her blonde fringe covering her eyes completely. "It's not like he talks to me anyway."

"Yes, so be the bigger man." I said pushing her forward from her shoulders. "Start a conversation. Its not that hard!"

She froze. "I don't wanna be the bigger man!" She cried. I pushed harder.

"Carpe Diem!" I snapped. She clicked into gear; she sucked in her anxieties – reluctantly - and strolled over to Taylor's table. Every since her father died of cancer, the words 'Carpe Diem' reflected his life; He went for anything and everything. Jacqueline, Claude, Paul and I all use it to break her out of her shy shell. Not that she's in the shell most of the time.

-

The day dragged on and my shift was almost over. Thank god.

I started to remember essays due and the stress of student life. I didn't have time to catch up with Aurora about how her date went, but I'd see her back at home. I waved and ran all the way home.

I opened the door to the house, and I'd know what I'd see. I'm not saying that I can predict the future but my friends are pretty predicable. Jacqueline and Claude would be sat on the sofa watching a horror movie, in the middle of the afternoon.

Sure enough when I opened the front door I was in complete darkness. I slammed the apartment door shut and heard them both scream.

"Helooo…."Claude said shaky.

"Do you think it's a ghost?" I heard Jacqueline say with a tiny voice. I rolled my eyes. For someone so sure of her self, she's pathetic when it comes to the paranormal.

"Guys it's just me." I said turning on the light. They both screamed again and clutched each other at the sight of me. "Ha, ha. Funny. What are you watching?" I said walking into the kitchen.

"Paranormal Activity…you wanna join us?" Jacqueline asked clinging onto Claude's arm for dear life. Her voice still sounded petrified.

"No, I have essays and deadlines – as do you!" I said grabbing a bottle of lemonade.

"When did you get so _boring_?" Claude wined, rolling his eyes. He jumped over the sofa and switched off the light. Then he shimmied his way back to his seat. He put his legs on the coffee table and stretched out his arms. "Life is about vampires, ghouls, witches, werewolves…"

"And the things that go bump in the night. _Sure_ I get it." I rolled my eyes as I poured the drink into a mug.

"We should go out and buy the 'New Moon' DVD…" Claude said. "That Jacob has one sexy body!" He said. I shuddered; his obsession for the actor was bizarre. Taylor Lautner – be afraid.

"No. No. No." Jacqueline shook her head. "We should go…and rent… 'Lord of the Rings'!" She said excitedly.

"I thought you were watching 'Paranormal Activity'?" I asked confused.

"Yeah…but it's not as scary as we thought." Claude said. He looked disappointed. How people can sit and watch something to scare them so much they want to wet themselves…I'll never know.

"Wait, but Jacq? You're scared of Smeegal , or what ever his name is."

"Oh yeah.." Claude said. "You freak out when ever someone says; 'my precious…' in that voice"

"AHH STOP IT!" She screamed and threw a pillow over her head. "I hate you guys."

"Lord of the Rings isn't even scary."I said shrugged.

"Neither is New Moon."Jacqueline said pouting. "I know! The Grudge – the Japanese version…" She said as if it made a huge difference.

"Oh my _god_. You're a genius!" Claude said taking the pillow away from Jacqueline "My friend told me that after she saw the movie…she couldn't sleep for days… "He said like he was telling a ghost story. I rolled my eyes. Horror movies don't do it for me; I'm more of a thriller type gal. The Bourne movies and all that suspense junk.

"I don't mind not sleeping! It's over rated anyways." Jacqueline said. If she had been studying and doing her homework as she should, then maybe she wouldn't have said that sentence. Sleep is the best thing God ever invented.

Without a moments hesitation the duo jumped up and grabbed there coats. Suddenly Jacqueline froze as if she remembered something. She looked over at Claude and gave him a secretive look.

"Right." I said moving on with my life. I wanted to go to my room, and finish my essay for; '_Why the Criminals are criminals'_. It is the worst essay I have ever written in my life, but then again, it is the most annoying essay question, ever given. "I'll be in my room if you need me." I said walking passed them. I noticed when Jacqueline pinched Claude in the stomach.

As I walked to my room Claude stopped me by his tone of voice. "Rash, by the way…" I turned around to see that his face had changed to a more uncomfortable expression. "You're mum called…"

I didn't get the big deal. Jackie called all the time. "Okay, great. I'll give her a ring back-" I started as I dung my hands into my back pocket to get my phone. She probably wanted some help with Blaise, ever since she turned 15; she's been a right pain in the arse.

"No, I mean your real mum…"

I didn't get it. "Huh?"

"You're birth mother…" Claude said scratching his neck.

I froze. "What did she want?" I said.

"She wanted to speak with you about…" He trailed off into a mumble

"About what?" I asked confused. I wanted to rip my hair out of my scalp. The woman made my life hell, my life and Keller's life was at risk every single day, and _now_ she wants contact. If she wants something then it's probably money to buy more drugs, then again why would she ask me when she's so used to selling her body.

"Rashel." Jacqueline said sympathetically. I'd told her about my mother and the horrors that Keller had told me. She remembers more than I do, for reasons I don't really want to know. "You're mum says she needs your help…because she's pregnant…"

"Ay?" I said confused. My drug addict, good for nothing mother…is going to have another baby? God help us all. And _just _when I thought I left her at the airport.

-

_**O.o …what the hell happened to fan fiction while I was away… there is no more, green button???? SPEECH BUBBLES AREN'T SEXY! DAMN YOU CRUEL WORLD!!! **_

_**Okay, I'm calm now. It's been a while, haven't had a chance to use a computer in for-e-ver. Got all these huge exams coming up – and I'm revising like there is no tomorrow. Plus, life didn't help when my damn internet broke! **_

_**Ps. Yes, I want Quinn and Rashel back together again…but if they don't get split up for a while – I'll have no story. Is that what you want? – Actually don't answer that. **_

_**Sorry about some typo's my brain hasn't bee functioning...well...  
**_

_**So, tell me how much you hated/liked this chapter. C'mon, you can be honest with me. ..**_

_**No you can press….the…sexy? …bubble…to review...? **_

_**Damn you fan fiction…**_


	3. Quinn

_**Hi.**_

_**YAY. I'm so glad you liked my last chapter! Disclaimer – you should this by now people! How many flipping times have I gotta say it! ;p **_

_**How I love the Easter holidays… give me more time to write… Here is chapter 2. **_

_**Chapter 2: Quinn**_

"ONE. TWO. THREE. FOUR – JUMP!" The drill officer screamed. "YOU ARE TOO SLOW! ONE TWO THREE FOUR – _JUMP_!" It was the ninth assault course we had to do and I was sick of it. I hated all of it. The people, the blazing hot Egyptian sun, the lack of water, my father, the government, and war – I hated it all.

So many assault courses in so little time, but they are never easy. Going under and then over, then under – oh yeah, and then going back over. We are swimming, then we're running, jumping, swinging, stretching, lifting, fighting and if we don't do it right the first time… Then you have to do it again, and again, and again until you understood the 'correct' way of doing it.

I don't know what they are training my body for – I sure as hell didn't sign myself up for war. I'm sure I've beefed up. My father said it was to 'improve' my behaviour. So he signed my up to something that would crack my spirits and make me beg for mercy. He forgets that I'm his son. I share his genes and DNA. If he won't crack and be made to beg for mercy, the neither will I. I'm in 'bad lad school' otherwise known as boot camp.

Every other month I get a pile of Rashel's letters. They had been getting emotional and distressed so I stopped reading them. I wish that they would let us have pen and paper, so that I could tell her that I love her. As soon as I get out of here, I am going straight to Paris. I don't know where the money will come from, but I know that I will get there. It will be a bit strange seeing her again I know she would have changed. We're both in our twenties now, and maybe that teenage spark would have faded – though I pray it hasn't. I haven't seen her in so long; I can't remember her face that clearly. I can't think of anything clearly.

In a year I have not seen myself in a mirror, spoken to my family or seen anyone from the outside of this hell on Earth. But all of that is going to change. I'm coming out today.

It's a strange place to make friends, but I've made 3; Trevor; though he is more of a cell mate, then an actual friend. He was put in here because; his mother couldn't keep up with him. He was going out sleeping with girls, drinking alcohol and doing drugs. There is 'Rogue' aka Peter who was put in here for knife/gun crime and Cameron who was put in for… I don't actually know. He's very mysterious about what he's done.

"What are you in for?" They asked me on my first day. There stories seemed pretty hard core, I couldn't seem like a wimp in front of them.

I had to think about it. What had I actually done? Should I say; I fell in love with a girl, and my dad didn't like it, or that I beat up a guy that tried it on with my girlfriend, or should I say that I cheated on my girlfriend and my eternal soul has been damned.

"I beat a guy up and put him in intensive care." I said coolly. Trevor's face looked shocked and a bit weary. I smiled. He took it as if I was saying 'you're next buddy boy'. It took me a while to convince him that I wasn't going to kill him.

"He he do something to you, or did you feel like it?" Cameron asked quietly.

"Err… A bit of both. He tried to rape my girlfriend, and I hated him."

"Whoa. Rape. That's….whoa." Trevor said. "Is she okay now?"

"Yeah, she's fine." I think.

It's been a whole year and maybe you could call us best friends. Though I think the law would frown upon it. We were all gonna get out of this hell whole. I was first and then the rest of them would be dispatched a month in succession.

"ALRIGHT YOU PIECES OF _SHIT_… YOU CAN RELAX…" The drill officer said shaking his head. What more did he want from us? We were sweating like pigs whilst being physically and mentally exhausted.

I collapsed on the ground to catch my breath. My muscles were stinging and my throat was burning. I couldn't do this anymore. They make you run, until your legs feel like amputating themselves so that you stop. Suddenly I felt a rush of adrenaline pump through my veins as freezing ice water was poured down my back. I let out an uncomfortable groan. What the hell?

"You still alive there Jonny." Rogue said holding the bucket. He didn't look tired at all, no panting no burning limbs. Damn him. I don't now what the hell he was, but he was weird.

"Just about." I said slightly annoyed.

"So, you're let outta here today huh… lucky bastard." He sniffed. _Good. Be jealous._ I thought selfishly.

"Thanks." I said struggling to get to my feet. My body felt tight, old and shrivelled. My joints felt like they were squeaking every time I tried to pull my self up.

"Ugh. You're smiling." He said disgusted.

"What's wrong with smiling?" Trevor said catching up with us. I had just painfully got back up onto my feet – feeling sore as hell, when Trevor slapped me on my back, sending back down to the ground in a flash. _Cripple me why don't you Trev. _

"OW!" I snapped. I used my hands to hoist myself up. I saw the drill officer's boots.

The man laughed. It seems to be a mix between a hyena and a crow. "This is why I like you John. You just can't stop working out…" He said, his voice booming and commanding.

"Huh?"I said. Then I looked out my position. "No sir…I…" But he was gone.

Hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up to my feet. "Aww You guys…" I said cooing.

"You've over done it this time Johnny…" Trevor said shaking his head. "You're biceps are as big as my head."

"And his head is huge." Rogue said laughing.

"Just get me to my room." I said annoyed.

"_Ooh_…touchy." Trevor said.

*

Lunch time and everyone sat in there tables eating their bread and water. Then I saw a sight that made me think that hell was real. Hayden.

I could feel my body itching to hurt him. I hate him – so much.

"What's wrong?" Trevor said noticing my body language.

"That's Hayden."I spat

The three looked in his direction eyes wide "Rapist guy?" Rogue said.

"Yep." I said biting my tongue so hard it bled. I swallowed.

They all glared in his direction. I'd told them everything I knew about him and they hated him, because I hated him. Regan the 'caretaker' pointed to a table near the one I was on.

My heart race increased, and I felt exhilarated. I was gonna hurt him, hurt him like he hurt me – but ten times worse.

I kept my distance from him at first, but it was time for everyone to have social time- Which meant that I could stand my ground around him.

I wasn't going to beat him up yet. It wasn't the right time, and I wanted to get out of here on good behaviour.

"G'day Quinn." He said smiling. "Gee… It's great to be out of Prison…"

I said nothing.

"You're out of Prison?"Trevor shook his head. "But his is worse than Prison dude. You've just walked into hell."

"Hmm." He shrugged. I could feel my body shaking. I wanted to hit him so bad. No I wanted to do more than hit him. How dare he behave as if he was king of the world? I felt myself slowly loosing it. Every time he took a breath in I wanted to shove my fist into his throat, severing it.

"What are you in for?" Rogue asked him. _Yes, tell them Hayden. Tell them what you did to Nissa, and what you were going to do to Rashel. Tell them you big piece of crap. _

He looked at me. "Simply for being a nice guy…" He said slyly. "How's Rashel by the way?"

I lost it.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ SAY HER NAME!" I roared. I charged at him with my fist out ready to do my damage. I was going to kill him this time. I felt my body being held back by Rogue and Trevor.

"Dude. Stop it. Do you want to get out of here or not?" Rogue hissed into my ear. "I know you hate him. But you love Rashel more, so the quicker you get out of here the faster you'll see her." I couldn't argue with that logic.

I brushed myself down and swallowed my pride. Another group of boys over looked us, they raised their eyebrows.

"JOHN!" I heard Regan boom. "Time to go." He said pointing for me to come to follow him.

"Make his life hell." I said giving him evil eyes.

"I'll make it seem as if the devil was torturing him…" Cameron said snarling.

"Good." I said looking Hayden up and down. I hated him. I knew I should have finished him off when I had the chance.

"Move it Quinn." Regan said. Reluctantly I barged past him knocking him off balance and strolled to Regan.

*

The walk calmed me down. I was getting out of here and I was going to see Rashel, and tell her how much I loved her.

"Well Quinn… You're free to go." Regan said opening the prison gates.

"Thanks." I said relieved. He walked me outside, the sun hit me so hard it felt like I'd been smacked in the had with a baseball bat. When my eyes recovered I saw that he had stopped moving. "When does the car get here to take me to the airport?" I said filling in the silence. I thought that maybe he was waiting for a car or something…

"Pardon." He said.

"I said; when does the car come to pick me up, to take me to the airport?" I said slowly.

"Car? Airport?" Regan said confused, then his face changed and he laughed as he walked away slamming the doors behind him.

_You have got to be freaking kidding me! _

"Why me?" I said to myself as I looked around at the sand and nothing else. No streets, no cars, no people. I was going to die when I just thought I had survived. Damn it!

-

_**HAHAH APRIL FOOOLS! HAPPY EASTER… those are all the events I missed right? Okay good. Hope you liked what the Easter bunny gave you …. He stole from me…DAMN YOU CRUEL WORLD! **_

_**So what did you think of this chapter? I am trying to write about the two characters…Quinn and Rashel… in alternate chappies. Is that okay. Did you like it?**_

_**So go ahead and review… the Speech bubble is calling you… - still haven't gotten over the review button. Why is affecting me like this? **_

_**Have a nice week. **_


	4. Baby talk, makeovers, and drama

_**Yay! You guys liked it? Yay! Thanks for the reviews! They make me happy! Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World… but I do own the DAY UNIVERSE! HAHA!…wait….what?**_

_**Here's chapter 3**_

**Chapter 3: Baby talk, makeovers, and drama… **

-

"Ay?" I said confused. "You mean preggers…like a baby is growing in her uterus?"

"Yeah…" Claude said.

"Are you okay about this?" Jacqueline said rubbing my shoulder.

"Yeah…" I tried to sound sure, but my voice conveyed my emotion. "Erm… have a nice time out you guys. That's for telling me…" I said attempting to smile. They looked at me unsure, so I smiled again with more enthusiasm this time. Before anyone could make conversation I practically ran into my room. I slammed the door frustrated.

_She keeps doing this._ She turns up when I _don't want_ her. She brings her drama, and she drags up the past. Things I don't want to remember ever!

I stood there in thought; I rested my head against my door, and slid down until I reached the floor. I closed my eyes and started to remember;

"_Okay now…Rashel, Raksha…I'm going to leave you to here while I go and talk to this nice man." Mum said. Her long black hair danced in the wind. I remember thinking that she was beautiful. She was very young. We were 3 and she was 19. _

"_Okay." Keller and I said in unison. We held hands and swung them back and forth. _

"_When I come back…I'll have money so that we can go to the park and get some ice cream. Would you like that?" She said bending down to our level. _

_We both had our mouths open so wide it took up half of our faces. We'd never had ice cream before. We'd seem the cones – the left over's that mum would give u. Keller and I used to dribble and drool at the sight of other children our age licking their flavour ice cream happily._

"_Can you look after Timmy?"She said handing me the new born. I nodded frantically. I liked Timmy; he had coffee brown eyes like us, but no hair and no teeth. He was so fragile, and I knew that I had to support his head; I rocked him when he cried. He liked it when I held him – but Keller didn't like touching him._

_Mum smiled at us and kissed our foreheads before turning to the man waiting impatiently. He did something to her, that at the time I didn't understand. But Keller was faster at understanding things than I was. She covered my face and whispered in my ears. 'He's a bad man…We don't like him.'I nodded my head obediently. _

I started to dial Keller who was on my speed dial #2.

"Sis…" I said my voice cracking when she answered the phone.

"Yeah? What's wrong, is it Qu-" She said sounding concerned.

I cut her off. "Mum's pregnant – and no, I don't mean Jackie."

No response.

"Oh well, sucks to be her." She said finally.

"Keller… she's asking for help."

"Well… this is what happens when you don't use protection. With all of her experience, she should know this by now." She smirked. I could see her face. Bitter.

"But- I-" I wiped the tear off my face before it reached my chin.

"Look. No one told her to keep the kid. She brought us up didn't she?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of. I don't think the kid deserves to be subjected to that kind of lifestyle. Don't you remember the stuff we went through – Don't you remember Timmy?"

There was no response. I knew that was subject of baby Timmy was a sensitive area, so I understood why it took her so long to respond.

"Okay." I heard her take a deep breath. "Why don't you, in 9 months time, track her down, snatch the baby and put it into foster care…"

"Raksha!" I said shocked.

"What? Just leave it. Jesus Shell. It's not your baby. Remember what I told you at the airport; 'she's not our mother' – now move on okay?"

"But- But… We could have another baby brother…or sister… won't that be nice…"

"What? To replace Timmy you mean?" She snapped. I said nothing. She took a moment to compose herself "Sure. I've got nothing against the kid…it's the parent…"

"Can't we just talk to her…?"

"No. No. _No_. Crikey. You are too nice Shell. _Way_ to nice. Leave her alone. She's a grown 30 year old woman." There was a silence before she continued. "I don't want to talk about this now, I'll talk to you soon kay?"

"See yah…" I said. I dashed my phone across the room. I didn't car where it landed – but I did hear a smash.

*

I was in the living room slouching on the sofa with Paul, Aurora and Jacqueline being absorbed by bad energy when Claude burst into the room with a master plan.

"I know what will cheer us up!" Claude said rubbing his hands together.

"What?" Aurora said frowning.

"A MAKE OVER!"He said doing so jazz hands…

Jacqueline, Paul, Aurora and I stared at him for a moment. "No." We all said simultaneously.

It hadn't been a great afternoon for us all. Paul had had a row with his long term girlfriend, Rosie, Jacqueline had been fired from her library job for stealing a book – by accident - and Aurora was annoyed, for the sake of being annoyed.

"Oh _c'mon_!" Claude said pleading with us. "You are all bummed out… I can't take it anymore."

"We like being sad…" Paul said resting his head on my shoulder.

Aurora looked at him. "You're always sad."

I laughed.

"PLEASE!" Claude said dropping to the floor.

After about 5 minutes of Claude begging and us turning him down, the four of us looked at each other, then back to him. "Okay." Aurora said as our representative.

Claude jumped triumphantly and punched his hand into the sky.

"What do you want us to do?" I said defeated.

"Face mask! Nail polish and HAIR DYE!" He said doing the robot.

"What colour have you got?" Jacqueline said.

"Black…" He said grinning.

"Oh well, looks like I don't have to get it done, because my hair's, already black." I said, grateful for my genes…for once. I stuck my tongue out at the sofa group.

"Nope. This is Jet black. Rash, you're gonna look awesome!"

Then the sofa group stuck their tongues out back at me. _Damn._

*

"How long does this have to be in for?" Jacqueline said putting the popcorn on her lap. She offered me some. I grabbed a handful and passed the bowl along to Paul, who passed it to Aurora – who past it back. We all looked ridiculous with the sliver strips on our hair and the green gunk on our faces. Aurora had gone a step further by adding cucumber slices to her face as she lay back against the sofa.

"Ten minutes." Paul said flicking through a lad mag. I was shocked that he wasn't backing down from all of this. He had a face mask on, and was wearing Pink nail polish on his feet! He smiled at me, and I smiled back. He was a really great guy, and my first friend. We shared a dorm room, and he taught me extra French.

I peered at the manly six pack boys in the magazine, I didn't know why he kept looking at these pictures – either he was gay like Claude, or aspired to have bodies like them.

"What does 'Rubio' mean?" I heard Claude call from the kitchen.

There was an eerie silence.

"It's Spanish for Blonde…" Jacqueline said tentatively. "Why?"

Claude sniffed and made an uncomfortable cough. "Errr… change of plan guys."

_You have got to be kidding me. _

"Ha! We've already got blonde hair." Aurora said. She hand her brother high fived.

"HA- HA Suckas!" Paul said holding up his middle pink nailed finger.

_No way. Me – Blonde?_ My eyes were bulging out of my head. I grabbed another handful of popcorn and rested me head on Paul's shoulder.

"YOU ARE A _DEAD_ MAN CLAUDE!" Jacqueline screamed. But we didn't move. We might as well just live with it. "Maybe I'll look nice with blonde hair…" She said daydreaming.

"Maybe…" I said flicking through the magazine.

After about ten minutes we all went to the bathroom and helped each other to wash out the dye. I braced myself. When I looked in the mirror…my mouth just froze wide open. I found myself spacing out…

"_Mummy…What happened to your hair?" Keller asked her. _

"_I dyed it sweetie." She said rubbing her head. "Do you like the Blonde colour?" Keller and I nodded. She looked pretty whatever she wore or dressed. _

"_I want Blonde hair!" I said giggling. She smiled. _

"_We are going on a road trip. So, We are gonna have to get dressed up kay?" Mum said. _

"_I'm gonna cut you hair into a cool style yeah?" She said playing with my our hair._

"_Why do you want to cut it?" Keller asked confused._

"_MELISANDE!" A scary voice boomed. I was about 6 at the time and things still scared me. Sleeping in the streets – I never had a good nights sleep ever. _

_A big man came over to her and slapped her across the face. She dropped to the floor caressing her cheek. "Bill…W-w-what are you doing here?"_

"_Give me my money back." He threatened her. "Give it to me, or I'll get it back another way." He walked and towered over her._

"_I-I-I…I don't have your money anymore…"_

"_Why not?" He bent over and grabbed her shirt. He pulled her so close to her face that my mum began to squirm. When she didn't respond, he hit her again. Then he got out something shiny and sharp. He began to caress my mother chin with the blade teasing her. He had tears running down her cheeks. I'd never seen her so sad. _

"_STOP IT!" Keller screamed at him. She was scared; I could feel her shaking in my hands. I still had baby Timmy in my hands. He'd nestled his head into my arm. He looked cosy and happy, but Keller's scream didn't even faze him. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"_

_Bill froze, he looked over at us. We flinched. _

"_No… No – BILL!" My mother screamed as he came towards us. He swung the blade in his hands from side to side, mocking us, teasing us. He was going to stab us…I started to scream. "RUN! RASHEL! RAKSHA RUN!" Mother screamed at us. _

_We started to run, we hid behind a bind. I tightened my grip on baby Timmy- he was still sleeping. I peered out to see if our mum was okay. Bill seemed to have given up on us and turned back to our mother. He grabbed her hair and started slice the golden locks off. He dropped the knife and repeatedly kicked her in her stomach. When she stopped screaming for help, he left. _

"_I'm not done with you yet." He spat…_

It was strange that I remember these things. Paul nudged me. I snapped out of my daze. I swallowed hard and smiled. I looked at the strands of gold in the mirror. I looked like her…

"I kinda like it…" Jacqueline said flicking her blonde bob around. "Do you guys think that I should go and get a boob enhancement?"

"No…" I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"I think you should Jacq. I mean then I would have a reason to stare at your breast."

"Pig." She said punching him in the shoulder.

"What about your eyebrows?" Paul suddenly thought.

"_Oh yeah…"_ We all must have thought.

I laughed.

10 minutes later when we had finished dying out eyebrows, we all blow dried our hair; Aurora decided that she wanted to give us girls all a fringe, so we looked the same.

"Oh no… I feel the blonde seeping into my brain and making me dumb!" Jacqueline said with shock and pain on her face.

"Hey! I'm naturally blonde, I'm not dumb."Aurora said offended.

"Sure honey…" I said teasing her.

After many snips, cuts and a lot of blow drying, the master piece was complete. We girls had a fringe and long flowing blonde hair, white the boys added product so that their hair stood up in different directions.

"We look like something out of Playboy…" Paul said making an 'I'm such a stud' look in the mirror.

"Yes! Another reason why I should get a boob job!" Jacqueline said. I rolled my eyes.

Aurora ran out to get her camera and we began to take goofy pictures together as a group. Laughing and joking.

For a moment I had forgotten everything that hurt me. Quinn… My mum… But then I felt that it was all a bit too much for me. I excused my self and went back into my room and locked the door.

_Were is it! _I snapped at myself. The necklace that Quinn gave me before I left the country. I hid it when I was angry at him for not responding to me. But now, I just wanted to be close to him. I looked under my bed and in the maze of boxes I found the blue box. I opened it, and there is was, still shiny. I put it on and opened the locket. Our faces made me cry. We were so happy, so in love. And Hunter ruined it all.

I found my phone on the floor, the battery had come out. One second later I put the pieces back together. I just wanted to here his voice…I just wanted to be with him. Why was everything made so hard?

I could feel myself gasping for breath. My face was wet and my body was shaking. I was so angry and so tired. I felt like everything was closing up around me.

"I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!" I heard myself scream. Before I could do anything to stop my self, I began to trash my room. Everything on the desks, tables and chairs I kicked and smashed. I picked up my lamp and slammed it into the floor.

The laughter outside stopped.

I began to pant heavily. My head felt dizzy and I collapsed to the ground. I curled myself up into a ball, and began to cry into myself.

"RASHEL!" The voices outside started to scream. They tried to open my door and cursed me for locking the door. I had no energy to tell them that I was fine, but I wasn't.

"BREAK IT DOWN CLAUDE!" Jacqueline screamed.

"I CAN'T! I BRUISE LIKE A PEACH; I'M ONLY A LITTLE GUY!" Claude complained. Though I could here him persistently bang on my door.

"MOVE!" Paul boomed. I head a large collision with the door handle once, twice, and then… the door opened.

"Rashel…" Aurora and Jacqueline said together looking at me. I wiped my tears. '_Don't look at me…please…' _I wanted to say_. _They bent down and began to rub my back.

A few minutes after my break down, I had a mug of hot chocolate in my hands and Jacqueline and Aurora were on the other sides of me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jacqueline suggested.

I shook my head. "Can I have some time alone?"

"Sure…" Jacqueline said. "But don't lock the door again. You really scared us – we thought you'd committed suicide."

I smiled. "I can't lock the door… Paul broke the handle…"

They made a small chuckle. They gave me a quick hug before they left. Once they shut the door I grabbed my phone. I was surprised I found it in such little time, when my room was a mess.

I called him. I just wanted to here his voice.

I was waiting for the phone to go to voice mail after the first few rings…but then…

"Hello." The man's voice said. It sounded husky and dry, like someone who had been without water for a few days… It sounded like Quinn.

At first I was confused, but then I was excited.

"Quinn?" I said.

There was no response.

"Quinn it's me Rashel!" I said, about to scream down the phone. My heart started to beat out of my chest. I couldn't believe it…was I actually talking to Quinn?

"Rashel?" The voice sounded confused. It must be Quinn. "RASHEL!" The voice sounded so elated. It _was_ Quinn.

"Oh My God!" I screamed. I didn't know what to do, or where to put myself.

"I love you so much!" He said.

"I love you too!"

"njdfi-jfiu-dhkjs-dhksk" The voice said. It was crackling; his voice was fragmented with interference.

"What?"

"yo-nkxcb – break-ndsdo-ing jkjkff up." _No no no_. Not a bad signal.

Then it cut out…

The tears came back into my eyes.

**-**

**CHAPTER TRES! Woo-hoo! Sorry for any typo's  
**

**-**

_**Can I do a pop quiz??All you have to do is answer these questions in the review part…**_

_**1 – What do you want to happen in future chapters? – Apart from Q and R to get back together….**_

_**2 - Are there any characters that you want me to bring back?**_

_**3 – Do you want me to kill any characters – (I know you guys love bloodshed…)**_

_**4 – Any general requests…. **_

_**That will really help me…thanks you guys **_

**-**

**So…what did you guys think of this chapter? **

**Like it? Hate it? Then tell me in a review. Go on. You know you want to…**


	5. Its a bit hot in here

_WASSUP HOME DOGS! I is well back wif my awesome gramma like. – don't ask. LOL! It's been a while ay ol' chaps? I am glad you guys liked the last chapter, you're responses were interesting…very interesting. XD sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm studying for my GCSE's and it is SO BLOODY SCARY! _

_[Okay so let me clear something up about eye colours… Rashel has blue- wait no _Green_ eyes…while Keller has Gray and Timmy….lets just say blue for now… IS THAT RIGHT? If I can't remember then they all have brown eyes – makes my life easier!]_

_Disclaimer: NIGHT WORLD IS MINE – FORGET YOU L.J. SMITH ITS MINE ALL MINE MMWWAHAHAHAH! ¬_¬.... XD_

_

* * *

_

_(Quinn)_

Chapter 4: It's a bit hot in here…

The sun was scorching to my back, cooking the sweat as it dribbled down my neck. My throat felt like a pit of burning fire. How long was it since I drank something? How long had I been walking. The walk was endless, I could see for miles and each step brought me closer to the floor. My knees buckled and collapsed in on it self. Exhaustion raged through my body refusing to move. My body slumped over my sandy bed. I couldn't tell the difference from night and day. They blended. How long had I been walking? I hadn't realised that I'd fallen asleep until something nudged my stomach tentatively.

It was such a light tap that I was surprised that I had noticed it. It woke me straight out of my slumber. My first instinct was; _please God let it be a donkey… _but then I could see it was a person peering over at me, hair covering their face and hands reaching out to me. I had no energy to ask for help or greet them, but my ears responded to the native tongue. I groaned trying to get them to help me rather than talk to me, they responded.

A shock of water was poured over my body; the cold wet liquid cooled me and rejuvenated me. Once I had gotten over the shock, I was able to enjoy it. I gathered the strength to hoist myself over to lean my arms on the ground in a position to pull myself up.

The person bent down and I was met by hazel eyes, fluttering lashes and rosy cheeks. Her hair was a mane full of volume and a character. It's swayed in the wind and slightly covered her chin. Clearly this was a girl (otherwise I'd be scared). In my drowsy state she tipped my head back and poured fresh water down my throat.

There are no way best to describe how good that water tasted. It was like an eruption of life had exploded into my mouth. My taste buds could dance in glory for being used. To be able to swallow again felt amazing. My expression seemed to amuse her as she laughed at me and poured more in. I felt like a little kid being fed by his mother. I grabbed her hands as she held the bottle and continued to gulp the water down. But this girl seemed too young to be a mum. My vision enhanced and I felt like I was looking straight into her soul. Her eyes looked like a museum of wonder, so many colour so many thoughts… I snapped out of my daze.

I looked at her, not as deeply this time, and said nodding my head; 'Thank you'. I mouthed it. I didn't know how much English she knew if any at all.

"No problem." She said with a smile in perfect English. My eyes didn't hide my shock and she laughed. "Hi. I'm Khalila. You?"

"John Quinn." I said slightly groggy.

"So, what are you doing out here John Quinn?" She asked.

"I'd been walking…" I said. I wasn't crazy enough to tell her that I was recently put in a military camp. I don't want her to scream or freak out.

"Too?"

"France."

Khalila froze then erupted into laughter; she leant back and slapped her knees, held her stomach and wiped her eyes then dramatically stopped. Her face changed as she spoke. "No seriously."

"I need to get to Fran-" I said, but I was cut off by my phone ringing. I was surprised the battery still worked. I dug it from the bottom of my back pocket, which somehow was full of sand, and answered it. "Hello." I said my throat apparently still horse and dry. No doubt this would be my father, congratulating me on being alive still. He'll sure enough want to hear an apology for almost burning down the house with him in it, and making him '_do this to me_'. But I was wrong.

"Quinn?" the girl's voice said. At first I thought it was Jez, but she didn't sound right. There was a foreign twist. Only slight but it was noticeable."Quinn it's me _Rashel_!" She said. My body froze, stopped the working and then restarted. What did this girl just say?

"Rashel?" I said confused. I looked at me phone I had no caller ID so I couldn't be sure. Thoughts ran around in my mind. The possibility that she and I were actually conversing in a real life conversation was unimaginable. But it _must _be her. _My_ soulmate. The foreign twist was French; it _was_ Rashel calling from FRANCE! "RASHEL!" I shouted proud that technology existed!

"Oh My God!" She yelled. There was a slight awkward silence. Three years and there is nothing to say? Sat shaking my head with my mouth open in complete shock, Khalila looked at me with a strange face. She stood up to walk away – but I needed her if I wanted to get to France, so grabbed her leg and pulled it towards me. She let out a slight shriek.

"I love you _so _much!" I said filling in the silence. Khalila tried to struggle under my grip.

"I love you too!" If I hadn't been too dehydrated, tears would have sprung into my eyes. She responds to what I said. "I'm coming to see you, I can't wait, I'm in Egypt right now, but I'm coming - OW!" The woman pinched my ear lobe.

"What?" She said. Could she not hear me or was she shocked at my location. We didn't have the best signal in the world; all I could hear was interference and muffling sounds.

"Damn, you're breaking up. Just remember I love you and that I'm coming to-" The line went dead.

_Damn… _Then Ifelt the sting yet again of Khalila's finger nails against my ear. "Damn you woman!" I said letting go of her leg.

"Sorry… Was that you're sister or your girlfriend?" She said. She said fanning herself.

I looked at her slightly strangely, and I spoke with a horrified tone. "My _girlfriend_." I'd never be that friendly with Jez. To mention it; I hadn't even thought about how Jez and Ash and mum are doing.

"And she's in France? And you need to get there…?" She said thinking.

"YES!" I said jumping up. She was pretty short; I'd say about 5"6. I grabbed her arms and shook her. "Can you help me? I have no money…you saved my life Khalila…."

"Beg." She said bluntly. She raised her right eyebrow.

"What?" I said incredulously. She wanted me to get on my knees and beg, this girl was taking the piss, but she was my only 'friendly' ticket to France. I bent down on one knee.

"I'm just kidding." She said pulling me up by my arm. "Sure I'll help. Only if you help me…" She said now raising the left eyebrow and lowering the right one. I found myself staring at her eyebrows in amazement, but then I remembered what she had just said.

"What do you want me to do?" I said sceptically. Hey eyes looked dodgy she bit one side of her lip and smile.

"Can you beat up an Ex for me?" She said swaying from side to side.

"Er…" Move aside morals - _I need to get to France._ "Okay. What did he do first?"I said crossing my arms.

She gave me a saddened looked "He…"She looked down and a rush of innocence entered her eyes. She looked up and bit her lip again and smiled more genuinely. "No matter."

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Paul. What does that matter?"

"I just want to get an image of the douche bag. His name's Paul – and he has done something bad to you…Where does he live?" I asked. How long was this going to take? I just want to get to France and see Rashel. This phone call had giving me more inspiration to try and see her. She began to walk and I followed.

"France." She said speeding up. "My car is around the corner." She said over her shoulder.

"Oh I _love_ how you just dropped _that_ bomb shell on me." I said chasing after her. _Unbelievable._

_

* * *

So…what did you guys think of this chapter? Like it? Hate it? Then tell me in a review. Press the unsexy bubble button (that's funny; bubble button...bubble button ¬_¬ just me then...) . Go on press it! You know you want to… _

_Sorry for any typing errors… _

_PEACE OUT HOME DOGS! – Word…to your… motha? hahah! I need to stop...  
_


	6. Not a chapter a Question

Hi.

Suchawolfgirl here.

No this isn't a chapter... cause.. its.. a question. Hee hee.

I have some Love Struckk outtakes. My story was going in one direction, but then I changed my mind. This first idea is on my computer… I didn't know whether to delete them, but then I thought I should post it.

What do you guys think?

If I did post it, I'll give you a brief run down on what chapters replaced it. Is that okay?

I know I haven't posted Love Struckk 2 chapter 5 yet… but it is coming. If you haven't reviewed my story: then what are you waiting for – PRESS THE BUBBLE BUTTON!


	7. Since when did life get so hard?

_***nervous laugh* Hello.**_

_**Please don't kill me. Put the gun down dude – now - DROP IT! *Cough* thank you. **_

_**Suchawolfgirl is BACK PEOPLE! The GCSE exams are ooover, and my internet is ON BABY! **_

_**Yes it has been a while since I posted a chapter.. a while I mean 4 months. I am terribly sorry. Life has been complex lately, travelling abroad, sick family members and working. But I is well back. I've kinda lost track of my 'mojo' for this story, but bear with me. ARE YOU GUYS PUMPED… yeah neither am I – BUT... no... I got nothing.**_

_**Thank you for the previous reviews I enjoyed you opinions.**_

_**PS.. I hope you guys know that I swear in this story.. so if you don't like swearing - you have been warned. ALSO! I'm sorry for any typo's...i suffer from the condition called 'lazy ass.' =]  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I may have been gone for a while… but that doesn't mean I have given up on wanting to rule the NIGHT WORLD EMPIRE! MWHAHAHAHAHAH! *cough* Watch out Smith - I know where you live. I don't, but, I can guess.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 5: Since when did life get so crappy?**

Sitting in the library, I smiled quietly to myself. I'd spoken to no one before walking out of the apartment and to campus. Paul wandered behind me avoiding asking what was wrong. He knew me too well.

With a book in my hand I stared at the black text on the page not taken then in, but I day dream about yesterday. Did I make it up? Was it something I really wanted to happen and I dreamt it?

Not dwelling on it, I decided to actually finish my essay paper on 'Why Criminals are Criminals'. I had 3 case studies where I can pick one. I snapped out of my daydream and started from the beginning.

**Case 3.** The text read. It was of a teenager who had molested a girl after a drunken night. The girl was his friend and became angry after she'd been talking to other guys in the bar. He'd spiked her drink and took round the back. The spiked drink made it virtually impossible for the girl to remember what had happened to her, but later she found that she was pregnant. She told her so called 'friend' who had molested her, and began to go through with her pregnancy. Nine months later her 'friend' suffocates the baby and tries to stab the girl after seeing her talking to the Doctor. Back story of why he is like this?- Because he learnt it from his dad. So with that case study can you explain why Criminals are criminals? _No_. Of course not. This man makes no sense.

"Hey baby. What's happening sugar? Sweetness. My pot of humble pie. My hot cup of macho java. My... wait. Where you going baby? Hold on now." Paul was flirting again with random girls again. How he got girlfriends I'll never know. I wish I could stamp the words 'FAIL' on his head.

He had his eyes on another girl studying a fashion magazine. "I'm coming back Rash." He said. This I needed to observe. "Do you have a library card? Because I'm checking you out." He puckered his lips. The girl burst out laughing and got up and left.

Next on his hit list. "I'll give you five seconds to give me your number or you can forget about going out with me forever." He was rejected the most disgusting disgusted look I'd ever seen. It was as he'd asked her to eat his vomit.

"What am I doing wrong Rash?"

"Speaking." I said shaking my head. "Why don't you just be yourself? You have girlfriends all the time, why have you started to suck now?"

"Just…cause. Okay, can I try some on you?"

"No." _He's going to do it anyway._

"You got something on your chest: my eyes." He said smiling. I shook my head.

"I've noticed."

"No that's the line."

I froze. "O...Kay. Next."

"If this bar is a meat market, you must be the prime rib…"

"Do you want to eat me or something? NEXT!"

"_SHHH!"_ Someone hissed in the corner.

I rolled my eyes.

"Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven."

"Someone get me some crackers for this cheese you are coming out with. Jesus Paul. You need to _stop_!"

"One more. Hi, I just wanted to give you the satisfaction of turning me down; go ahead say no."

"No." I said bluntly.

"Rash! You're meant to say yes!"

"No!"

_"SHHH!"_ The same annoying voice said.

"Will you stop _shhh_ing me!" I snapped in the direction of the noise.

It was apparent that I crushed his soul. "I just want to get some air. This quiet is doing my head in." He said.

His tactics are questionable. I shook it off and began to stop thinking about Paul dying alone.

I closed the file and put my head to the table. I started to think hard about what being a criminal meant. Nothing can explain why Hayden became a 'criminal' – if that was what he was. Megan wasn't a criminal, not yet anyway, but spiking someone's drink with a substance to induce a heart attack doesn't seem right to me. There was evil everywhere, just reading Lord of the Flies taught me that. I wanted to rethink doing this major in the first place, but catching the bad guys seemed fun.

Three hours later I had written a page and a half of my essay and Paul hadn't returned. His text suggested that he'd been preoccupied: _Met girl with a nice ass not to mention ace bod. Mission in progress. See you at work. Sorry. _

I looked up at the time 1:00. I sighed. Another hour till work. I took out my phone and I dialled Quinn's number.

Voicemail. _"Hey, sorry you've missed me, but if you leave a message I'll call you back."_ His voice said.

I hung up to stop any embarrassment. I found my throat tightening, bottom lip trembling. My eyes started to burn as tears swelled up blurring my vision. _How did life get so hard?_ I put my head down and started to breathe deeply closing my eyes.

Then I open them.

Time for work.

I strolled so slowly a snail could have been faster. The world felt so boring, life was dragging my down, draining me. Hearing Quinn's voice didn't make me feel better. It made me feel worse. By not having that communication it felt like a distant memory. His phone rang and rang till it hit voice mail. Emails stopped, phone calls became nonexistent. It got used to the non response. But now I've got one, it's brought back the pain of not being around him. I've forgotten what he smelt like, how I felt when he touched me or when he kissed me. I'm in this endless loop, repeating itself like a broken record and it sucks.

People tutted as they cut in front of me angered by my speed. I didn't care. I'd get to work when I got there. The slower I walked the more I remembered what life was like 3 years ago.

It was good. Amazing in fact.

I'd only known him for a year and a half, but it felt like forever. Then again, I felt like he didn't know me and I didn't know him- not really. We were both mysteries and we never bothered to solve them. But I'm older now, and some things need to be said.

I opened the door to Jean-Louis and a rush of customer noise burst into my ears. Paul was nowhere to be seen, so this girl must be 'interesting'.

I slipped behind the cash counter and dropped my bag on the floor before grabbing an apron and taking out a pad and paper.

I sleepily walked over to table after table taking peoples order and then walking away. People were talking at me, mouth moving, but I wasn't registering any of it. My face was glazed over colleges and customers gave me strange looks thinking I was ill, and offered me to take a break. I sat down on the soft sofas in the corner and collapsed. _This is like the first few months away from Quinn all over again. _

I found myself drifting slowly to sleep…

"_I love you_. You have to believe me." The voice sounded familiar. "Ever since the first day I met you, nothing can change that now." My head snapped up to see Aurora and Claude holding hands on a table across from me. I frowned by the site, I was going to call them, but Aurora looked down shyly and then back up blushing.

"I don't think we can do this anymore. If people could see us... It's wrong." Aurora whispered, teary eyed, looking down. _What the hell?_

"It can't be wrong. Feel my heart." Claude grabbed her hand out of his grasp and placed it onto his chest and his hand on her chest. "Feel my heart beat; we beat to the same rhythm. My heart belongs to you, Emma. We are soul mates. Who cares what everyone else thinks?" _Emma?_ He puts his other hand on Aurora's chin and pulls her closer to him.

I rubbed my eyes and glanced again.

"Cut! Stop stop stop. _No_! It is all wrong. You make it sound so _cheesy_!" Paul jumped out from no here and stands next to Claude blocking my view. Aurora throws her arms up in the air in frustration.

"Cause they are _cheesy_! These are the words you gave me. I can only work with what I have." Claude sipped his drink of cola like a diva. "Not my fault its crap."

"_Crap_." Paul clenched his fists and sucked in his breath.

Completely confused I stood up and tapped Paul on the shoulder.

"Oh hey dream crusher."

I frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Project. My teacher wants everyone to do a mini movie scene. I need a perfect setting and the _perfect actors_." I noticed Paul glaring at Claude. "Things aren't going to plan. Distractions keep occurring." He glared at Aurora that time.

"It's not my fault Taylor finds it a bit odd that I'm getting pretty close and personal to my best friend." Aurora shrugged munching the bread on the table.

I looked over in the corner to Taylor's normal space. He was sat with a sports magazine in his hands peeking over at the top.

"A bit odd. What's _that_ got to do with anything? It's none of his business. You're not dating him are you?" Paul looked disgusted, and shivered looking back at Aurora.

Aurora blushed. "Not exactly. But-"

"But nothing. He needs to stay away from you that little _creep_."

Moving away from the subject my mind travelled back to earlier today. How could he be meeting this girl with his atrocious pick up lines, and be directing a screen play? "Paul..." I said warningly.

"What?" He said getting out a highlighter pen and began to mark the paper.

"Where is the girl?"

"What girl?"

Silence.

"The girl with the nice ass and 'awesome bod'." I snapped mimicking his voice. "You didn't leave her somewhere... or kill her with your cheesy lines."

"Oh Kelly? Don't worry about her, she's over there, drinking coffee." He pointed in her direction. She waved. "Don't worry baby, I'm coming." He puckered his lips and made kissing noises.

Aurora slapped him on his stomach. "No matter how old we get, I will never _ever_ be comfortable with you doing that."

Paul rolled his eyes. "Anyway let's continue... I need something different...OH! I know." Paul didn't share his thoughts with the rest of us. He pulled out Auroras chair out and yanked her out of her seat, then plonked me down in her place.

"Here is the script. And..."

"Wait- what?" I said only just realising what had just happened.

"Action."

"Who?"

"Emma." Claude said, smother and softer than his regular voice. "We can run away together. Just us, then no one can tell us that we are wrong for each other."

"I. Can't. Run. Away. What. About. My. Family?" I said robotically. I looked up at the twins for moral support. Paul looked at me like he'd witnessed a murder, while Aurora put her lips inside her mouth and gave me two thumbs up. _Very encouraging._

"Who cares about your family? They don't care about you. They don't want you to be happy, _I_ want to make you happy. I can do that." Clause placed his hand on my cheek and rubbed it delicately. I took a deep breath in, and thought for a second. "It's your line..."

"Oh right." I said groggily. "Alex. I need to think. It's all so sudden." I said as dramatically as I thought necessary. Claude then pulled me closer.

"What is there to think about when we love each other?" He closed his eyes. He was so close I could smell his breath hit my nose. _Are we gonna kiss?_ I didn't sign up to make out with anyone.

"CUT!" Paul said.

"Jesus Claude. I was about to fall in love with you then." I laughed getting my breath back.

"He's good huh!" Aurora said proudly.

By Paul's expression, he didn't agree. "Claude, _dude_. You are killing me here." Paul put his hand in his hair looking exasperated.

"You know what Paul? I _quit_!" He stood up and strutted away from the table.

"You can't quit! I don't pay you. Get back here!" Paul shouted chasing after him.

"PAUL! What about your girlfriend?" Aurora called.

He thought for a brief second, shrugged and continued after Claude. "You can't quit voluntary work!"

"Watch me!" Claude stuck his bum out and slapped it. "You can kiss my _ass_! Mother Fu-"

"That's enough Claude." Jean-Louis said coming out of nowhere.

I woke up on the sofa with a blanket covering me. The TV was glaring a random quiz show. I was home, with my case file on the floor. I wiped saliva off my chin, consciously.

"You still dribble then." A female voice said. I rubbed my eyes, still not being able to adjust to the light.

"Sorry?" I yawned.

"You did that when you were little. You didn't have blonde hair then though. I thought that was just me." The voice chuckled.

I froze. My vision cleared and I looked to the side of me.

_Mum? _

I looked up and down at her disgusted. Cellulite covered her legs like a tan – which was streaking – her hair was full of split ends and what looked like a dead animal on the top of her head. Not necessarily Amy Winehouse style, but a rip off version.

It was mum. _My_ mum.

"Rashel. Don't freak out." She said. Then she moved her hands towards me.

I freaked out.

I jerked up and moved away. My heart pounded and my head sun from the head rush. "How-how the... the..."

"Listen a minute. Before you say anything, just let me say one thi-"

"How the _fuck_ did you get into my house!" I belted out. My throat tightened, the second time today.

"Calm do-"

I shook my head vigorously. "Who let you in? Did you break in?" I said more angrily.

"One of your friends." _They aren't my friends now._

I paced to the front door and opened it. "Out. Get out." I snapped. "I don't want you anywhere near me. You and your poison!"

Her eyes glossed over and her sniffed. She walked over to the door and stared at me deeply. I looked away uncomfortably.

"I want to know you. I've always just wanted to know you."

_Liar._ "Don't say shit like that to me. I'm not that 7 year old girl anymore lady. I am _not_ your daughter. I know very well you don't care about me. You never have-"

"-That is out of line. I care about you and your sister so much. It killed me when you were take-"

I wasn't listening. "-You probably want money or something. That's why you're here. Knocked up again? Surely you learnt last time that you can't handle babies."

My cheek burned. Her hand had smacked it sohard, tears spluttered out. of both our eyes "Don't you _dare_ mention Timmy. That is low Rashel and you know it. You have no idea-"

"-Well then explain why you decided right out of the blew to see me at age _twenty_?"

"Out of the blew?" She looked confused. "I've tried to see you since you were 13. Seven years I've tried to make contact. With your m-m_um_. Jackie. She won't let me she wouldn't le-"

"-Bull _shit_! If she knew that you made contact she would have told us! This is your angle? Really? You came to cause trouble with my family. My real family. We are bulletproof."

She nodded and bit her lip. "I've risked me life for you. Do you remember that? There is no angle, no malicious thoughts okay? I just want to know you. That's all."

"-Get out." My hands were shaking, my nose blocked and my face wet.

"-I'm – I'm just proud. You're getting an education, you've got friends and a job..." Her voice cracked and tears built up in her eyes. _Stop it._ "I'm just proud that you didn't turn out like me." She reached her arms out to touch my face, but I stepped back rejecting it. She gave a hint of a smile, wounded. "Be happy." She said as her last parting words before walking out of the apartment.

I slammed the door and sat back down on the sofa. I wrapped myself up in the blanket and stared at the game show to calm down.

"_So who do you have as your support?" The presenter asked the woman._

"_My mum, Sister and brother." The boy looks like he's a toddler._

My eyes welled up.

_Timmy... _

After blowing my nose and wiping my eyes I notice an orange card on the coffee table opposite me.

I grabbed it and read the content. Any tears that didn't bother to show up at the beginning of this crappy day, sure as hell came out then.

It was a picture of me, mum Keller, and baby Timmy. Happy. Holding each other as a family. A note had a phone number with a message reading: I just want to know you.

I felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. But how do I know she's telling the truth. I doubted that pregnancy brought out the honesty in people, like a truth serum.

Since when did life get so crappy?

* * *

_**YAY! You like? Or you hate? Tell me with the bubble button to voice your opinion. And I LOVE opinions!**_

_**What do you guys think? I've decided that I may focus on Quinn and Rashel's past in this story, because they have quiet different lives that I've never delved into. Does that sound alright?**_

_**Also I have a spot of writers block so... if anyone has suggestions then I am more than happy to hear them.**_

_**Thanks everyone for being so patient – apart from those who sent me death threats and hate mail, SHAME ON YOU! Lol! Just kidding. **_

_**I will be able to post more regularly... I won't wait 4 months next time! HAHA! **_


	8. Goodbye and a big fat SORRY!

Hey everyone!

Sorry haven't posted another chapter in awhile, but unfortunately I haven't been able to write anything because no ideas are coming to me! As well as not knowing the direction my story, I need to concentrate more on my studies, so for that reason I'm just going to end the story here. I'm really sorry guys! Maybe if I have time I'd upload, but I doubt it.

In the end I probably would have; Rashel and Quinn to have a big fat reunion as well as Mary-Lynnette and Ash and Jez and Morgead. Rashel and Keller probably would have sorted out their differences with their mum and helped her out during her pregnancy. Hayden and Megan may have made an appearance to cause trouble but… hmm… I don't know.

But anyway, thank you so much with putting up with my writing and story for so long. Also thank you to everyone who has reviewed plus the people who I've made friends with! I appreciate it!

Thanks again!

Si  
xxx

PS! BlackthornGirl - you crazy girl! Hahahah! Your messages really do make my day and crack me up! LOLZ


End file.
